thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Koinelius Tunar (2011)
Koinelius Tunar was a member of the Third Earth race of beings known as Fishmen. He was obsessed with exacting revenge on the sea monster Ramlak after the latter stole his home and his leg. This humanoid fish used to live with the other Fishmen on their Oasis home, located somewhere in the middle of the Sand Sea. Then one fateful day, the Ramlak drank all the water of their Oasis home, leaving them homeless and stranded. Enraged at the loss of his home, Captain Koinelius Tunar assembled a crew and set out to slay the beast in his floating ship. In the attack, Koinelius lost his leg as well which he replaced with a metallic peg leg. When the ThunderCats get caught in a trap that Koinelius' crew had set for the Ramlak, they decide to eat the Cats but before they can fillet the felines, the Ramlak attacks their ship. Upon seeing Lion-O's bravery in driving off the Ramlak, Koinelius lets the ThunderCats become part of his crew as they pursue the Ramlak. They ultimately locate the beast but Captain Tunar's obsession with revenge leads to the loss of his ship along with the near death of his entire crew. Lion-O chooses to save the crew whilst Koinelius' attempt to slay the creature only results him being dragged into the Sand Sea to his death. When the Ramlak surfaces again, it swallows Lion-O, only to have its belly ripped open by the young prince using the Sword of Omens. As a result, all water of the Fishmen's Oasis home that the Ramlak had drank is released into the sands, recreating the oasis for the surviving crew. Strengths Koinelius is fearless. Driven only by his rage and thirst for revenge, he will take on even the mightiest of opponent without any care for consequences. Koinelius also appears to be an experienced sailor as well as an ace marksman, able to shoot flying debris with his ship's laser gun. Weaknesses Koinelius blind rage clouds his judgement, making him take rash decisions which endanger not only his life but also those of his crew. It is this rage which eventually leads to his demise. Koinelius' peg leg is also a hindrance to him, preventing him from moving about quickly. Weapons and Equipment Koinelius uses a Harpoon to shoot the giant Ramlak. Appearances * Ramlak Rising Trivia * Koinelius is clearly inspired from Captain Ahab, a character in the story "Moby Dick". The two share many similarities such as: ** Both are captains of their ship. ** Both lost one of their legs to a giant sea monster and later replaced it with a peg leg. ** Both are obsessed with exacting revenge on the sea monster and spend their entire life chasing it as well as willing to risk their ship and the safety of their crew to kill the beast. ** Both are dragged to the death by the sea monster. ** Both utter the exact same last words which are, "For hates sake, I spit my last breath at thee!" * Koinelius' might have been named after Cornelius Jacobsen May, a 17th Century Dutch captain. Also his surname "Tunar" is taken from "Tuna" a type of fish. Gallery Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Fishmen (ThunderCats 2011)